je veux t'entendre crier
by ylg
Summary: Comment Sa Majesté Minos se défoule. Trop de péchés d’un côté, une trop grande perfection de l’autre : il y a des fois où il ne supporte plus son si talentueux subordonné Rune. ::Minos x Rune, yaoi, SM:: Attention, fic glauque !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je veux t'entendre crier  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple :** Minos du Griffon x Rune du Balrog  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T pour cette ficlet  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kurumada Masami.

fic écrite pour un Kink Meme anonyme  
**Prompt :** Minos/Rune "Je veux t'entendre crier"  
**Avertissements** supplémentaires : D/s, SM, dub-con, voire non-con si vous lisez la suite.

oOo

Le Livre des Destinées renferme tous les péchés du monde. Vie d'humain après vie d'humain, ils s'accumulent. Les Juges qui le compulsent et décident du châtiment des mortels se doivent d'être vertueux. Ils sont là pour rendre la Justice, pour infliger à chacun la peine appropriée pour ses fautes, ils ne sont pas censés s'y investir personnellement.

Dans le Livre des Destinées, les péchés se suivent et se ressemblent souvent. Parfois, une horreur particulière en ressort et reste plus longtemps en mémoire du Juge. Lequel doit rendre la sentence, et pas un mot de plus. Jamais il ne commente ce que lui inspirent les actes des morts.

Les Juges se doivent d'être vertueux, et silencieux. Jamais un mot trop haut. Jamais un mot de travers. Sa Majesté Minos a horreur du bruit.

Mais Sa Majesté Minos, de temps en temps, n'en peut plus de tout cela. Les péchés qu'il voit défiler à longueur de journée le fatiguent. Les humains le dégoûtent. Et Rune qui l'assiste avec diligence le fascine. Ce garçon met une ardeur franche dans son travail. Il est exactement ce que Minos attend d'un Juge des Enfers, au point que c'en devient troublant.

Autant les humains faillibles le répugnent, autant la perfection de Rune… l'agace. Il ne trouve jamais rien à lui reprocher ! Ce garçon serait-il finalement meilleur que lui ? Minos devrait être ravi des qualités de cet aide, en toute logique. Au contraire, cela le met mal à l'aise. Ça n'est pas… normal. Tous les hommes commettent des erreurs, à un moment ou l'autre, et les Spectres étaient humains, à l'origine. Ce Rune n'a pas pu transcender sa nature de naissance à ce point ?

Rune accomplit peut-être ses devoirs avec _trop _de diligence. À force, Minos pourrait bien le soupçonner de vouloir le remplacer un jour. Quand le Juge doit s'absenter et lui confie le Tribunal, il s'en empare avec empressement. C'est presque avec avidité qu'il officie alors.  
N'y aurait-il pas là quelque chose de suspect ? Rune jure que non. Il représente l'Étoile du Talent. C'est tout. Minos, du haut de sa Valeur, continue à le dominer.

Enfin… Trop de péchés d'un côté, une trop grande perfection de l'autre. Le calme légendaire de Minos se fissure.

Il referme le Livre sans le faire claquer. Il fait signe à Rune de se lever et de le suivre. Ils sortent sans faire résonner leurs pas dans son Temple de Justice. Pas un son ne doit troubler cet endroit ; en revanche, le défilé juste derrière, battu par les vents, est idéal pour ce qu'il a en tête.

« Ton fouet, » exige Minos.

À contrecœur, Rune s'en sépare. Il tient à son arme, à cet instrument de justice, mais il ne peut désobéir à son supérieur. Il n'exprime aucune émotion en le lui tendant.

Minos pousse Rune contre une aiguille rocheuse. Autour d'eux, le vent hurle. Il faut parler fort pour se faire entendre. Et la voix de Minos, si rarement utilisée, calme et forte, en se mêlant aux déchirures de ce vent sur la pierre tourmentée, résonne de manière irréelle. Rune doit retenir un frisson.

Il ne pourra de toute façon bientôt plus bouger : avec une vague d'appréhension, il sent le _Cosmic Marionnettion _s'emparer son corps.

« Je veux t'entendre crier, » annonce Minos.

oOo

On peut s'arrêter sur cette fin ouverte. Vous pouvez imaginez vous-même la suite. Vous pouvez décider que vous en avez eu assez et/ou ça n'est pas votre truc et faire demi-tour maintenant.  
Ou bien vous pouvez cliquer sur le second chapitre et voir comment ça vire. Mais à vos risques et périls : ça sera encore pire. Largement pire ! hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT, le 21 mai 2010 : j'ai préféré retirer du site la première mouture de ma fic, qui était beaucoup plus lourde en bondage et border-line non-con. Vous aurez désormais droit à la version écrémée.

* * *

**Titre : **Les liens entre maître et surbrdonné  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Saint Seiya  
**Personnages/Couple :** Minos x Rune  
**Gradation : **PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Kurumada Masami

**Prompt :** "bondage utilisant le 'Cosmic Marionetion'"  
**Nombre de mots : **500 et des brouettes

oOo

Nul besoin d'attacher Rune pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Son immense dévotion au Seigneur Minos suffit à l'immobiliser. Comme si la règle du silence s'étendait aux mouvements inutiles : tant que Minos le dominera de tout sa hauteur, tant qu'il ne l'autorisera pas explicitement à reprendre sa liberté, Rune ne fera pas un geste.

Il appartient corps et âme à Hadès, et plus encore au Juge des Enfers aux ordres duquel on lui a fait le privilège de l'affilier. Son esprit contient toutes les entraves nécessaires.

Pourtant, Minos s'assure de son obéissance en enchaînant encore ses membres. Son cosmos se déploie et des fils se nouent autour du corps de Rune. Le Cosmic Marionnettion lui arrache, posément, chaque pièce de son surplis et le met entièrement à nu. Il reste sans défense aucune dans la toile tissée par Minos. À aucun moment pourtant il ne frémit.

Le Seigneur Minos est célèbre pour son grand sens de la justice. Il a reçu de Hadès, maître ultime de toute chose vivante, le droit et le devoir de juger les morts arrivant en son royaume. Il s'acquitte avec diligence de cette tâche. Jamais il ne se montrerait inutilement cruel. Rune l'admire et lui fait aveuglément confiance : il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Son corps se trouve tiraillé en une infinité de directions contradictoires, en une position qu'il n'arrive pas à appréhender et dont il redoute qu'elle soit humainement impossible. Sa perception de lui-même se fausse complètement, et avec elle celle de l'univers entier autour de lui. Il flotte au milieu de nulle part, pris dans la Cosmic Marionnettion. Le vent court sur sa peau, déchiré sur les fils.

Il a conscience de la présence du Seigneur Minos non loin de lui, mains étendues devant lui pour le faire danser au bout de ses fils. Tout le reste, le haut, le bas, tout s'embrouille. Les points d'attache des fils sur son corps sont des sensations sûres, mais à côté il n'est même plus sûr de faire la différence entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de sa peau.

Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cela : Minos le lui rappelle brutalement. Il attache encore de nouveaux fils au corps de son subalterne. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il profite de la bouche ouverte sur ses cris pour s'insinuer autour de sa langue. Prendre possession des deux boutons sensibles qui ornent sa poitrine demande une grande précision. Jouer avec ses parties intimes est tout simplement de l'art. Minos maîtrise ses fils à la perfection. La pression, la traction, la direction qu'il impose à chacun est savamment mesurée. Il en fait absolument ce qu'il veut.

Son plaisir pris, Minos laisse Rune retrouver la terre ferme. Un à un, les fils relâchent leur étreinte. Quand plus rien ne le soutient, livré à lui-même, il tombe à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Sans cérémonie, Minos l'enveloppe de sa propre soutane. Il met un genou à terre pour remettre en place et lisser une mèche des cheveux épars de son subalterne. Silencieusement, il lui fait part de son approbation. Puis se relève, laissant couler les cheveux de Rune de sa main. Il tourne les talons sans plus lui accorder un regard.

Rune se jure de toujours tout faire pour continuer à mériter l'estime de son Seigneur.


End file.
